Darkening Shadows: The Shadowbender Chronicles
by Jex the Jagged
Summary: "Everything has its wonders, even darkness and silence, and I learn, whatever state I may be in, therein to be content." It's been 9 years since the 100 year war. Life has been great for the ever Elusive Armadillo-Wolf, he's got the whole Republic city under his thumb. Even the Chief of Police police can't keep him down...
1. The Wedding

"…I now pronounce you Shadowbender and Earthbender!" Aang cried. It had been 9 years. Said Shadowbender peeled back her veil. 9 years of trial and tribulations. They had finally made it. _Together._ They were finally going to be together. Kuse stared into her sightless, yet beautiful green eyes. She was his goddess. It had only been mere seconds, but in a swift movement, Toph was holding him back. It was the wrong way around. Their lips met sealing the final vows… She pulled him back up and he leaned his head against hers. "You did it wrong." He teased, chuckling. Everyone else was.

The blind earthbender grinned. "And?"

They quickly walked down the aisle together. The best men had been Zuko, Sokka and Best Dog, Chiel. The Bridesmaids, Katara, Suki and Mai. After the party, it would be just them.

She was already pregnant. Only by a few weeks. By the next year in Republic city, they would have their first child. Toph was hoping for a girl to carry out the legacy on her side. Kuseron was hoping for twins. Because they had the slight chance of getting a girl and a boy.

The Party was over when everyone else had passed out from the celebratory wine. They were abstaining from the drink. "Lady Beifong." Kuse murmured, holding out his hand to her. Toph took it, standing and quickly pulling her hair out of the veil. Her hair was ever so long, almost to her waist. He liked it that way. They had also decided to keep their original surnames. She would still be Chief Beifong in Republic City. He'd still be the ever elusive Armadillo-Wolf. Half of the force had freaked out when she had been proposed to… And by him.

The Metalbenders had tried to take him into custody but Toph had called them to be at ease. They just had never been told about the whole undercover thing. He was basically an undercover cop. He led her out the door and onto the balcony of the church. "I'm so glad that's over." Toph murmured, grinning at him. Kuseron smirked back. "I am too." He replied, brushing back her hair.

"I didn't think I'd have a chance to have a moment alone with you since Katara, Mai, Suki, Ty lee were keeping you away from me…" The Shadowbender muttered.

"Wanna go someplace else?" He asked.

"Why not?"

He leaned in to kiss her. She responded with a slight laugh. You could say he had grown somewhat of a small beard. She called it the 'damn tickling thing'. Toph wrapped her arms around his waist, and they both disappeared through a small black portal.

* * *

**Don't complain. It's the prologue. It's supposed to be short! Also Check out my dA account for awesome sketches of Kuseron and Other OCs.**

**JtJ**


	2. 9 Months Later

**Say hello to Chapter 2! :D This is for everyone. Little surprise in this chapter, so ya know, be ready for it. And if you guys are feeling chatty, why not check me out on twitter? Just set it up, so it might be a little sparse. Also, Facebook... Why not? Just don't go all stalkerish on my guys.**

** /EnzoAugustus - Plug that into Twitter**

**Then just look up Enzo Augustus for FB.**

**Enjoy! ...And don't be stalkers.**

**JtJ**

* * *

Kuseron was fretting. He couldn't help it. Was she okay? Did Katara really know what she was doing? What if something happened? Doubts were running rampant through his head and he was unable to clamp down on them. He just couldn't stop them from overtaking his mind. "It's alright Kuseron. Toph'll be fine." His sister was here. She had come to help their friend but Katara had shooed her out of the 'forbidden' room. He glared at his sister. "How do you know she'll be okay, Suki?" He grumbled, giving her a scowl.

Suki gave him a glare right back at him, pointing to a sleeping child curled into her side. It was the boy wonder's offspring... "Right." He muttered in response. Sokka was the representative for the Southern Water Tribe now, in the big council of 4, including 5 people total. One was a representative for the Northern Water tribe. Not long ago had he figured out where he and Suki had really been born. On an island called Gevi'an. He hadn't been meaning to find it, but when he had been on a little retreat, his boat had washed up on shore in the middle of a storm. When trying to find a place to hide out in, he had found the small town. Someone had urged him inside, an elderly lady. She had welcomed him and wondered why he had been caught out in the middle of such a dreadful storm. He had simply replied with, "Boat crashed".

After the storm had blown through, the woman had introduced herself as Liu. He had replied with his name... Everything had gotten a little crazy after that. In the end, the whole town had been involved in a small rejoicing party. Kuseron hadn't really been happy because he had seen his parents. He blamed them. He couldn't help it. They had abandoned him when he had been young, for what? A selfish need. They had been nominated as the Governor and Governess of the town but could not have Children while in office. He had left after meeting them, seeing no reason to talk to them.

But back to the matter... Suki and Sokka had married 2 years before Toph and him. He remembered it pretty well because in the end almost everyone was covered in cake because Suki had started a cake war. Sokka had been in the middle of it, trying to eat his piece but it had been throughly ruined when he had used the darkness to send it straight into his face. He and Suki had shared a laugh until Toph had smartly used the earth to her advantage and sent them flying into one of the many cakes.

He had gotten revenge though... Using thief tactics, he had crawled onto the ceiling and threw a cake down at her, of course only after her got her attention. That was one of the few nights the clothes had come off before they reached their was still quite protective over his littler sister. She had snapped at him before the wedding because he had been a wreck over the fact that she was marrying before him.

Kuseron shook his head, looking at the door to the 'forbidden' room. Aang and Sokka had not been able to arrive at such short notice. He had sent a message through a shadow portal. He had figured out how to do that a few months ago. It came in handy when he needed to send messages to Toph. Suki put a hand on his shoulder. "She's fine and you know it, Kuse... Toph has Katara in there." He looked aside to her, frowning. "I know."

"Then stop worrying, go take a run or something. Just get your mind off this for a little..." Suki smiled at him.

"A-Alright." He stood slowly, walking away and down the stairs. _Was she __right? I am fretting just a little too much?_ Maybe just a small moment of relief would come along if he took a small jog around to the park and back... That's what he planned to do.

* * *

**(A/N: If any of you have checked my tumblr or dA account, you'd know...)**

_It was a monday, a day like any other. I left a small town, but only to go for the Apple in decay. _He paused, lifting himself up from behind a box. It had been a long journey. His light grey eyes scanned the deck. The men had already left. Too bad they were to shabby at looking for stowaways. He ran a hand through his red-brown hair, scowling slightly at the disgusting feel. He grabbed his bag, quickly walking over to the edge of the boat. _I'm a long, long way from home._ He thought and kicked down the board. It fell against the dock and only grabbed a few dockhands attentions... He didn't really care. Walking down the board, he made his way across the dock and towards the town... He needed to change out of his grubby clothes and maybe also find a place where he could take a shower.

Four weeks on a boat could do some damage to the health, luckily he had been good enough to bring along enough food for himself. He had stolen other necessities from the boat when he needed to.

Republic City...

_Finally._ He mused with a small smirk, he played with his gloves a bit. They were a dull leather brown with metal plating. Just for effects until he got into a fight that was. He ignored people's complaints as he pushed by them, wanting nothing more than to find a place to stay. He had the money to do so.

~O~O~

"Where are you going to go?" A brown haired, older man asked.

He didn't stop his packing, only looking back at his Father. "Just away from here. I don't care to stay on this fucked up island any longer." His father frowned at him. He knew his father was just trying to do good, make sure he didn't go out and get himself killed. His father had been this way ever since Mother had died, so he could care less.

"Where?" His father repeated.

He stopped. "Republic City." This was enough... He turned, walking past his father and out of his house.

"Ark!" He scowled, turning to look back at his father, who was running down the steps.

"What?!" He snapped, gritting his teeth.

His father stopped a few inches from him and drew him into a hug. "Be safe."

~O~O~

Ark shook his head, his shoulder-short greasy hair making him shiver. He lifted his head, prepared to turn a corner but someone ran into him. Ark felt himself slipping backwards until a hand grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him back up. Ark shook his head, staring into the face of a red-eyed man. He looked different from the rest of the people that he had passed. The man's eyes glittered with an almost evil look, he had a cross-like scar on his left cheek and a small but thick goatee. Ark scowled more. The man sniffed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to run into you there."

"Watch where you're going asshole." He replied bluntly. The man raised a brow, but shrugged and ran off.

Ark watched the man go from the side of his eyes, finally taking a moment to relax his tensed shoulders and walk on.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed. Kuseron had finally returned from his little jog... He slowly walked into his home. He was gleaming slightly because of the sweat. It was rather hot outside... "Brother!" Suki smiled at him as he made his way back upstairs. "Hey Suki..." He replied, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Go see." Suki replied a bit quickly. She nodded to the 'forbidden' room. The Shadowbender hesitated. What was beyond that door? He gave a quick knock on the door. "Come in!" Katara's voice. Shadows slowly opened the door...

The sight he was met with almost made him cry. She was fine and there were... Two children. His prayers had been answered.

He shuffled over to the bed. Katara was holding the boy and Toph had the girl. "Here." Katara held out the baby boy in her hands. His eyes widened. He didn't... Would he...? Was she sure...? Katara laughed slightly. "It's okay Kuseron."

He took the bundled up baby away from her. "He's so... Quiet." He looked at Katara. "Is that bad?" He asked. The boy in his arms was only staring up at him, quietly sucking its thumb. His friend shook her head in response, getting up to stand beside him. "He has your eyes." She murmured before walking off to pack up items and such. The Shadowbender blinked. "My eyes." He said. This was the next Shadowbender? His own son was to take up his curse? His mantle? _Murmur?_ The Spirit appeared beside him with a nod. _When you pass, I'll move onto him, for now he at least has some of your powers._ The Spirit was gone in a blink of an eye.

He looked over at Toph, the other one had fallen asleep. He sat down on the side of the bed, "Hey luv." Toph turned her head towards him. "Hey." She sounded exhausted. Kuseron kissed her lightly on the head. "What are their names?" He asked. Toph smiled slightly. "This one here is Lin."

"The boy is yours to name." Toph mused, holding out Lin to Katara as she came over. The Waterbender took the bundle in her arms. "Thanks Sugar Queen." She mused to the Waterbender, whom only rolled her eyes.

He looked down at his red-eyed son...

"Kotar." He whispered. The boy lifted a hand, his tiny fingers reaching out to his face. Kuseron smiled slightly, taking his son's little palm and kissing it. He had a son.

* * *

**Little sweet ending. :D I'm also a bastard and daring you to go to my tumblr. I'm about to ruin all of your little mindsets.**


	3. Child Care

**Oh, here's Chapter 3. A gift from me to all of you, because I'm in a very happy mood. :3**

**NightX-18: Welcome back! :D His son, yes, his fucking son. Don't be too surprised, I planned on making it go through LoK. 2nd Generation!**

**Guest: I post whenever I can. Stop asking. -_-"**

* * *

Kuseron could safely say that both he and Toph where warn out. With their workload and the children... They were glad Katara was keeping an eye on them during the day. It was a busy as usual at the Police station. Nothing new as they arrested thieves, criminals and brought in civilians causing public disturbance. Kuseron was an interrogator for them, as well as the Armadillo-Wolf. A vigilante. The News didn't know _he_ was the Armadillo-Wolf only the men of the station did. So every time they caught him on camera, the News would be all over the place. Toph's answer would be the same every time, "We are working hard on finding the location of this masked vigilante, Armadillo-Wolf." Kuseron rubbed his forehead as he walked along with the files in hand. Another captured thug from the Triple Threat Triad. He'd need to go down there sooner or later and find the leader, just end the mess as quickly as possible. A hand grabbed his upper arm, Kuse lifted his eyes. "You need something Yung?" He asked.

The Cop let go of his arm, "Well Deputy, we have a slight problem. We got a guy who wants to join the force but He doesn't metalbend or earthbend either." The Shadowbender shifted. What guy would apply for the police? They had all the people they needed. He thought for a minute. "Did he say what he could do?" He asked the metalbender. Yung shifted out a few people's way. "Said he'd only tell the recruiter what he did."

Shadows shrugged. "Put him in my office, I'll talk to him after I give these files to the Chief." He replied.

Yung gave a quick nod before walking off. Kuseron gave a quick thought about this applicant. What power could he possibly possess? Kuseron stopped. Toph was waiting for him by the door to the room. "Here, this is the file." He muttered. Toph glared at him sightlessly. "What do you want me to do with it?" She grumbled a bit tiredly. Kuseron rolled his eyes, "Just hold onto it. I have to go talk to someone who wants to join the force." Toph took the file from him. The Shadowbender turned away and walked to the Deputy's office. As he entered, he came to face with the guy he had run into. The man's grey eyes widened slightly but he only scowled afterwards.

"Sit down." Kuseron muttered.

Kuseron remembered this guy. He had run into him the other day, on complete accident... "So, you're here to join the force?" Shadows asked.

"Yes. My name's Ark." He replied.

Ark? A strange name but well, his was just as strange at times. "Alright Ark, I presume you were told that we aren't accepting any positions right now."

Ark shifted in the chair, "Look, I know they said there weren't any positions to be filled but I can help."

The Shadowbender sighed, "Mr. Ark, I understand if you want to help but there are no current positions to be filled. If you want to really help us then you'll report anything that happens so we are able to stop it..." He stood, "Now, I have a meeting with the Chief of Police. If you'll excuse me."

He seemed young. Kuseron understood where he was coming from... The Shadowbender motioned Ark out of his room before letting Yung escort him away. The Shadowbender watched as Ark looked back with some hate in his eyes. It really didn't phase him much anymore. There were young men out there that tried to join everyday, even if they didn't know how to metalbend. They didn't discriminate, but Ark had no place here right now.

"Let's get this over with..." He muttered as He opened the door. Toph followed him in.

* * *

Kuseron was being hit on the side. He felt it... "It's your turn." Came a groggy moan. The Shadowbender opened his eyes with a grumble. "Just let them cry for a little longer..." He muttered, pulling Toph to his bare chest. His wife hit him lightly on the chest. She kept doing so. They went through this every night. It was always around the same time too. "Go." She grumbled. Shadows uncurled himself from her, rolling out the bed. He shuffled off to the bedroom across the hall, opening the door and lighting a candle.

"What's wrong Lin?" Kotar was still ever quiet. The boy only ever cried when he was angry or didn't get his way. Lin was in the crib across from Kotar's leaning against the crib wall and wailing.

Kuse ran a hand through his hair and picked up the little one. He took her over to their "changing" station and scowled. Yeah, this was most likely why she was crying... They were both about 1 month old now. He was just going to be really happy when they could take care of themselves. It was ridiculous to have to do this almost every night. Couldn't she just wait until the morning? Kuseron undid the diaper and quickly tossed it in the trash can, closing the lid over it. Lin had quieted down and was staring at him.

He looked down at her with a frown. "You probably think it's funny don't you?"

Lin gave him one of those adorable baby smiles and he narrowed his eyes. "You can't fool me." He teased slightly, quickly fixing on a new diaper and kissing her little forehead. The green-eyed baby gave a small laugh. Kuseron picked up his daughter and blinked when he found Toph there, smiling. He cradled his daughter in his arms, grinning. "Don't you dare ruin my reputation at the Station." He mused.

Toph gave a small laugh. "I didn't plan on it, but now that you mentioned it, I might have to."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, carefully placing Lin in her arms. "I'm going to check on Kotar." he mused.

Toph took their daughter and went to sit on the small spare bed they had, she quietly spoke to her "badgermole". "You're going to be just like your Mom, I can tell little badgermole." She murmured.

Kuseron smiled slightly, picking up Kotar, who reached out and grabbed his goatee, yanking on it. "Ow." He bit his lower lip, smiling though.

Such was how their mornings began, because Lin usually woke them up at 5...

* * *

**It's short but ****efficient. More to come in the next chapter because there is going to be some action.**

**JtJ**


	4. Armadillo Wolf

**Jex: -working on this chapter-**

**Azula: -suddenly glaring over shoulder- Why did you have to kill me off in the last story? I could totally fit in this too.**

**Jex: -looks up at Azula- Bitch Please. You died because you were a bitch...**

**Kuseron: I got an idea! -grabs pencil from Jex's hand-**

**Jex: Hey!**

**Kuseron: -begins to write-**

**Azula: -jaw drops- Hey! NO!**

**Jex: -evil grin- Oh yes... This is definitely going into the story.**

**-Azula is chasing Kuseron around in the background, throwing fireballs, as I work-**

**(Yeah, I live with these guys...)**

**-Toph earthbends Azula into his writing table-**

**Jex: O_O ... r_r" TOPH! -grumbles-**

**Toph: -troll face-**

**Lmao, sorry guys, a long note today because I felt like putting this here.**

* * *

There was no denying the fact that he'd never get over his scars. Kuseron was changing into his thief clothing for the recon in Republic City's Underground. Criminals always had a place to meet, and that was below the city. There was a low knock on the door, Kuseron stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Come in." He wasn't surprised to see Toph. She always visited him before he went underground. The Shadowbender shifted, walking towards her as she closed the door behind her. "You're going down already?" Kuse opened a few drawers, pulling out a mask and some make-up. As much as he hated to admit it, his scar on his left cheek would give him away if he didn't cover it.

"Need any help?" Toph leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I've got it covered." He mused and picked up a brush, beginning to cover the only scar he was truly proud of. He had gotten this one when taking out a criminal lord. The man was a nonbender but he had been nonetheless frightening. He brushed his fingertips over the covered scar, turning to face Toph. She was glaring at him sightlessly. "I meant down there. Do you need me to come along?" She asked. He couldn't help but laugh. "Are we always going to go through this?" He mused before kissing her on the forehead.

Toph shrugged. "What if you get caught down there? Who's going to help you?" She muttered.

The Shadowbender rolled his eyes, pulling her into a hug. "I'm not the caught-a-lot Armadillo-Wolf babe." He hummed, brushing a hand over her cheek lightly. Toph shifted, lifting herself up slightly to kiss him. He kissed her back, leaning his head against hers. "I'll be fine." Toph smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You better be... And that's an order."

Kuseron pulled on his mask, it was a new mask, his old one he had grown out of. He planned on passing it down to Kotar when he was old enough. "Don't worry. I'll send you a shadow message if I get caught." With that, he was out of the window in the station. Kuseron hit the ground with a grunt before darting away from the building, out into the streets. He passed a few reporters, who immediately began to run after him. They did this always. He stopped, turning around to glare at them. "Leave me be!" He cried and leapt upwards, flipping in the process and climbing up a pole.

He could see it, tomorrow's headlines: The Ever Elusive Armadillo-Wolf Spotted Again!

With probably a reporter's rant on how the Police where doing nothing to catch him. The Shadowbender shifted and pulled himself up onto the roof, looking down. They were still taking pictures of him. Next thing he'd know, they'd be pulling Aang into this mess. He turned, darting off over the rooftops before he found the "usual" building. He looked down at one edge and smirked, the opening was open. He was surprised it was, usually they'd close it. Maybe someone new or they had been chased by something. Hell, he wouldn't know until he got down there...

* * *

He couldn't believe it still... The Police had turned him down. He had potential, he could have been an undercover cop! Ark grimaced, staring at the wall across from his bed. "Bastards." He grumbled and stood, walking over to the wall. He'd already mapped out things. There was the Triple Threat Triad, an unknown criminal lord that was rising to power and then there were the petty thieves and thugs. But also, the Ever Elusive Armadillo-Wolf. Ark rubbed his chin, ignoring the prickly feeling of his 5 o' clock shadow. He was going to start with this vigilante. Then he'd show up at the Police station and they would _have_ to give him a job. A bit selfish, he knew it but he saw his place on the front lines protecting his new home.

Ark pulled his knife out of the Armadillo-Wolf's picture and spun it in hand. "Don't wait up." He mused to the half cut picture.

He pulled on his metal-plated gloves and shifted. He was a booster, he didn't need much to give him an advantage. He could bash someone's head in quicker than the strongest man. His ability was different. He may be of Northern water tribe descent but his family had been forced out because they had taken this technique and his people where afraid of this power...

Ark shifted and walked out the door, heading for the place he had seen some thugs go.

* * *

Kuseron leapt off the rooftop, falling face face first towards the sewer entrance. As he entered the darkness, he quickly flipped and landed hard on his feet. The Shadowbender quickly scanned the wall for any signs of where the under city might be. Shadows narrowed his eyes before darting to the left. He was aware of the sewer drying up underneath his boots. He came to a crossway and stopped immediately. _Which way...?_ He spun around and slammed his palm into the ground. Three lines of darkness went down the tunnels. Which one ever started to shake was where he needed to go.

He stood slowly. The one that led down the middle was where he needed to go... The Armadillo-Wolf darted forward. He needed to find the Triple Threat Triad Leader. Lightening Bolt Zolt was his name. The gang was new and fresh, not well organized yet but they were running Protection rackets against the nonbenders. Shadows came to another stop. He could see the lights to the under city. He needed this to be, and quick. Shifting, he moved to run down a small passage but he only came in contact with an arm to his neck.

The Armadillo-Wolf hit the ground with a grunt. "What the fuck?" He hissed, writhing in momentary pain before he popped up as a foot tried to kick him in the side. He fell through a shadow portal and reappeared behind the assailant. The attacker spun around, trying to slash at him with a knife. Kuseron quickly blocked and grabbed the attacker's arms, pinning them down to his side. He pushed him away after realizing who it was. It was the same guy from the other day! It was... Ark?

Ark head butt him hard. "Sto-" He was cut off as Ark hit him in the stomach.

Kuseron groaned as he hit a wall. _Damn, he's strong._ He ducked out of the way of another punch. This guy was fast too. "You're coming with me!" Kuseron didn't see that right hook coming. He felt his mask slip off and with a groan he hit the ground, his left cheek hitting some of the sewage. He quickly rolled out of the way and stood, glaring at Ark. "You stupid fucker!" He growled, wiping the sewage from his face. The idiot's eyes widened. "Y-You...?" He sputtered. Kuseron spun around at a laugh.

"Look who decided to drop by! Deputy Shadows!" Kuseron scowled.

Thugs...

"This is your fault." He snapped at Ark. If he hadn't meddled in this mess, everything would be okay! Kuseron picked up his mask and brushed it off. "Looks like the Triple Threats is going to sleep well tonight knowing we knocked off one of the originals of Team Avatar."

The Shadowbender sighed, turning to Ark. "Forgive me Mr. Ark, but Unfortunately, you can't stay..." He swiftly tripped the red-brown haired man and watched him fall into a portal, shouting into the portal. "In a bit of twist luv!" Before he spun around. He was surrounded on all sides... That wouldn't stop him.

* * *

**Is it weird that I wrote this while listening to Gangnam Style nonstop? Oh...**

**FANART! :D kristinydnul444 . deviantart #/ d5f9jlu (Because FF is mean, you need to add the dot com and a slash after the dot com)**

**Kuse's New Mask: farm3 dot staticflickr dot com slash 2721 slash 4336362924_1a1ed522a5 .jpg**


	5. Fighting Tripled

**Chapter 5: Fighting Tripled**

**majinmonster: So glad I could inspire you! If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask. :D**

**NightX: ...**** I. Tell. You. Nothing. -evil glare- (Kuse: STALKER! -hands surrounded with darkness- ME: Shut up! Toph: I bet s/he'd love to come over, meet us and everything. -leaning on My head- Me: r.r" Toph... Toph: What? Me: Get off. Toph: Sorry Roboto. No can do. Me: IAMNOTAROBOT!)**

**Enjoy this intense and bloody fight scene!**

**JtJ**

* * *

Ark was unsure of what happened after the Deputy of the Metalbending Police tripped him down. He had a strange sensation of falling. It was like falling but it was completely awkward for he was falling through darkness. Then it suddenly grew light and his back connected with the ground. The Booster groaned, rolling over onto his side. He had not been expecting that... _Where the hell am I?_ He grumbled in thought, slowly pushing up to only stop when he found a glaring woman in his face... Or where there several of them? Ark shook his head, slapping a hand to his head.

"In a bit of a twist luv!" Ark froze. The Deputy!

He looked back to the woman, his eyes finally calming down. It was only _a_ woman... But, why did she have on a police uniform? Ark sighed. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

The Woman scowled. "Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my husband?"

_Husband!?_ Ark shifted quickly. This was Toph Beifong! "Shit! I'm sorry! I-I had no idea that the Deputy was the Armadillo-Wolf!" He scrambled up onto his feet. "I-I was just trying to capture him and bring him here but we were ambushed by..." He trailed off.

The Sightless woman stepped forward, scowling. Her eyes held anger. "Who the fuck are you and Why did you have to get into Police business?" She growled. Ark held himself back slightly. She was in his personal space, not him. He gulped. "I wanted a job. I thought I'd be doing you guys a service..."

Beifong spun around, her fist hitting a wall. "You have no idea what you've done! You're going to be in _so_ much fucking pain if a single hair on my husband's head is misplaced!" (Angry Toph is Angry.) She spun, her hand inches from his face as she pointed at him. "You got that?" She hissed.

Ark nodded. "Yes..." He replied. He was not afraid of this woman, but she definitely could hurt him. Yeah, he had read up on his history for the past month he had been here. She was supposedly the best Earthbender that ever lived. Even if he was a booster, it'd only really stop the pain, not the fact that he would be battered half to death.

The Police of Chief slam-opened her door, catching every officer's attention. "Alright Meatbags! We got a lead, and We're heading out!" She glared back at him with her sightless, fury-filled eyes. "You are coming with me." Her tone was deadly.

He was definitely going to die.

* * *

"Well, Well Deputy. Are ya gonna come wit' us or we gonna 'ave tah force ya?" This guy needed some english lessons. The Shadowbender was really just standing there. He wasn't afraid of a bunch of thugs. There were probably about fifty of them. Did they really think that they'd be able to take him on? Shifting, he took a quick surveying glance of his surroundings. He was right, his estimate was off just slightly. Just minus ten from the fifty. So there were ten on each side. These guys weren't well organized, so he saw fit to have fun with them.

"I don't know. Do you think you'll have to force me?" He asked. The Head thug scowled at him. "Ya know what? Get 'em boys!" Like that, they all just sprang forward at him.

Kuseron shifted, dusting off his shoulders before flipping over, spinning around on his hands. With that, he released the darkness from around him and sent the thugs flying. He kept spinning, slowly coming to a stop on his feet. "Are you sure you want to mess with me?" He growled.

The thug leader was half up and only spat out the command. "I said get 'em!"

Shadows gave them no time, as soon as they were back up, they'd be back down. He caught one thug in the side of the face. Down here, with this many thugs, he'd have to use thief tactics and not his usual thrusting fingers. The Shadowbender flipped out of the way of a fire blast. So now they were going to get into the elements? Kuse darted forward, pushing aside one man and throwing another into a water bender in mid-water whip. These guys were pushovers, not real fighters but just pushovers. The Deputy was surrounded again, but that really didn't both him. All's he needed to do- He was tackled from behind. He caught himself, ignoring the punch to the back of his head as he hit the ground, a little blood left behind from a scrape.

He pushed up violently, slinging the man off his back. Kuse lashed out with a hand, backhanding a man away and he gripped onto a solid stock of wood. His scythe... The Shadowbender swung his blade around, slashing open a man's chest. Blood... He wiped the liquid from his face with a small smirk. "Where the fuck did that come from?" A man cried.

"You're in trouble now." Kuseron mused, eyes glittering as he flashed forward. The thugs tried to run but he caught them, flashing forward to appear in one tunnel, then to another and another. They were all backed into each other. Too bad they didn't see him right in the middle of them.

"Where is he?"

"What games is he playing?"

"We're screwed!"

Kuseron let out a small chuckle. "Oh yes, you're all fucked." He whispered as he drew his tongue over his upper lip. The Thugs turned around to face him, all were scared but they put on determined faces, ready to fight for their lives. One thug hit him in the face, a low _crunch_ coming from his face. Kuseron gripped his scythe, hard. "Did you just break my nose?" He asked. The Thug backed away. "Oh shit guys. He's..." The Thug ran for it, pushing through his friends but Kuseron flashed a hand forward, darkness rising up and closing off the exits.

The Shadowbender quickly took his nose and snapped it back into place. He was angry. Kuseron swung his scythe around, catching fleeing thugs in the back. "Get back here fuckers!" He cried.

They had nowhere to go... Shadows licked his lips, his eyes had taken the shape of a dragon's eyes. "Die!" He hissed. Spikes formed on the walls of darkness and with a quick flick of his hand, they flew together. The Deputy gave a slow, dark grin as the shadows faded. His clothing dripped red with the blood of the thugs, a low _drip drip drip..._ He began to laugh, it began deep in his stomach one of hearty, merry cheer... Dark cheer. Kuseron fell back into the blood pooled around him, laughing so hard he was splashing in the red liquid.

* * *

Toph pushed the man ahead of her. This man had done something to her husband. She wasn't happy... "How much further?" She snapped.

The man stopped, "Just a little further."

Toph already felt the answer... Someone was up ahead, causing enough vibrations. There was also a heartbeat, it was familiar too.

"Kuseron!" She cried, pushing aside the man and running forward.

The person had sat up, "Hey Babe~" A very familiar voice but why did the air reek of death?

"Kuse... What happened here?" She asked.

She sensed him stand and make his way over to her. "I may have gone boom." He replied before placing his head on her shoulder. She felt a liquid run through the cracks of her armor. It was blood...?

She wrapped her arms around him, a hand gripping into his hair. "Not again." She whispered.

* * *

**Has this happened before? Questions to be answered later.**


	6. Follow Up

**Chapter 6: Follow Up.**

**Guys, I have a favor that I need from all of you. Please do not spam the reviews section like a certain GUEST is doing. Please and thank you. Don't be a troll because I just plan on deleting the comments.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my tumblr. I think you'll get a kick out of one of my posts.**

**NightX: I'm afraid I haven't really heard of Naruto before. I don't have a TV to watch that show and besides I'm British so I don't know ****derp about it. O_O Did I just derp? Holy crap. I did. I'll be expanding on the whole "dark" situation along in this chapter. Remember that Heartless picture? Yeah, that thing. It has something to do with this.**

**(_SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING! Also posting this chapter on my Tumblr just in case._)**

* * *

Kuseron sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He had done it again. He never meant to, but he did it anyways... It was always sometime during the fight, when something bad would happen. It just came out. He couldn't help it. The Shadowbender looked aside to his wife. Toph was asleep, or maybe she was faking it. He couldn't really tell right now. The Shadowbender shifted, brushing a hand against her cheek before carefully rolling out the bed. The Deputy quietly went into the next room, the baby's room. He came into the room to only find Kotar wide awake. The little boy reached over his crib towards him. Kuse smiled slightly, this one was going to be a handful... He picked up his son and went over to check on Lin. She was still fast asleep.

Shadows quietly made his way downstairs. Kotar was staring at him with his bright red eyes, making little baby noises here and there. Kuseron could tell he was going to be a very quiet child. He sat down at the kitchen table, looking down at his son. "I wish you didn't have to take my curse upon your shoulders." He muttered. Kotar was nibbling on his fingers. Kuse smiled at this, ignoring the small icky sensation it sent through him. "You have no idea what you're going to get, and I only hope that you can be better at control than me."

Kotar stopped nibbling on his fingers, giving a baby sound that was almost equivalent to a coo. "Heh... Little bugger you are." The Deputy muttered, lifting his son up over his head and bringing him down to lightly kiss his forehead. Kotar gave a small giggle. Kuseron wondered what his son's first words would be. A small light in his darkening world. He bet it'd probably be "daddy" or "da" or "pa". Something that had to do with him. He slowly stood, knowing he'd have to return to bed sooner or later. Toph would eventually wake without him there. Shifting, he pulled Kotar into a small cradle, letting him snuggle into his arms.

It made him so happy to see his child like this. Shadows slowly made his way back up the stairs and into the baby's room. Kotar had no idea what he was to inherit. Kuseron couldn't help fear for him... _I wish I could be there for him when he finally learns of the darkness deep inside._ He settled the boy back into his crib and pulled the blanket over him. "Good night Kotar." He murmured.

_You can be there for him._ Kuse almost jumped. It was Murmur. The Spirit had a habit of popping up sometimes. _Instead of me being there to teach him after you pass, you can take my place._

The Shadowbender nodded, waving the spirit away. He didn't really want to talk right now. Making his way over to Lin's crib, he quickly fixed her blanket that had been askew from her grasp. There was so much he was afraid of nowadays, especially now that he had children. Republic City was going to get dangerous and He could only watch, while at least trying to do something about it. He turned, heading back towards the master bedroom. Toph was still in the same position, except her hand was plopping around to where he would be. Kuse quickly slipped back under the covers. Toph snuggled into him, "What's wrong?" Came her low whisper. The Shadowbender gently went to stroking her side. "It's nothing."

His wife was still good for him. She shifted a bit, "I doubt that." Toph laid her head on top of his elbow, her breath warming his neck. Kuse mentally sighed. Seriously, he was still a good lier but his wife had figured him out. She knew him better than he knew himself now... Shadows curled up with her, brushing his lips against hers. "Guess I'm worried," He paused and kissed her for a moment. It was really a one sided kiss but she still smiled at him. "I don't know what came over me. It was strange when I was fighting, one minute I am, the next I'm leaning my head on your shoulder..."

Toph lifted a hand, maneuvering her fingers into his hair carefully. "You worry about Kotar?" She muttered, her sightless green eyes opened. Kuseron closed his eyes for a moment. _What if something happened...?_ Yeah, he was worried about Kotar. When the boy showed his first signs of Shadowbending, what exactly would happen? Would that evil spirit inside him move on to his precious son? "Yes." He replied. Toph lifted herself up a bit, leaning on an elbow. "He has a long time before that _thing_ most likely invades him."

That really didn't make him feel any better. He looked up at her. "Still, this spirit might decide to jump to him when he's little and he doesn't know how to control his powers much. He could unleash Hell here in Republic City." Toph sighed and flicked him on the shoulder. "We're two of the best of Team Avatar. I'm sure we can handle it..." She mused. Kuseron frowned. "Look. We'll deal with it when it comes, for now... We have to be strong for them."

She was right. "I know." He grumbled.

Toph smirked at him. "Alright Mr. Tall, Dark and Pouty."

Kuseron shifted a bit. Did she really just do that? With a quick toss, he flipped them both over. "Alright _Mudslug._" Toph's jaw opened slightly at that but she grinned at him. "You just did not go there." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She responded quite eagerly. They used to get into little quarrels before they had been married, it usually ended up in them having very heated sex. God he missed it... How time passed by like that was unbeknownst to him. The Shadowbender lowered himself a bit, letting his warmth spread to her before he broke the small kiss, slowly and softly he begun to trail kisses down her neck. Toph bent her neck slightly, allowing him more access to her neck. Kuse only mentally grinned at this. He lightly nipped at her neck.

They could never fight much. Even if they fought, something always brought them back together. Whether it was the alcohol or the feeling of loss, hell, he'd never know... Toph was the funniest drunk ever. He'd never let her live that down. She was a clingy drunk, one of the worst types. It didn't bother him as long as she _stayed_ clinging to him.

Kuseron drew his tongue over the spot he had nipped at. Toph lifted her hands up, drawing him back to her lips. He didn't protest. Shadows nibbled at her lower lip, drawing a small moan from her. He let his hands snake under the covers, his fingers ghosting over her breasts. Kuse broke the kiss, kissing her cheek and then ghosting his lips over her cheek bone. He loved her so much. He'd always would. It was like an undying love... The Shadowbender slowly trailed down her neck before stopping at her collarbone, he sucked at her skin and nipped at it. Toph may have been the Chief of Police, but just because she was, didn't mean she did not have a soft side. It was really reserved for few... Kuse trailed down again, kissing her breasts.

He drew one bud into his mouth, a low moan escaping his dear wife. Kuseron lifted a hand, massaging her other breast. She, too, must have missed this... Toph dug her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp as he kept to his current objective. Hah... Classifying them as objectives, _Damn._ He had to stop doing that. It was the old thief in him. He let the bud pop from his mouth, a small breath cane out and he watched with satisfaction as Toph squirmed slightly. He took the other bud in his mouth, proceeding to treat it the same way he had with the other.

He drew away for a breath. This felt good... Kuseron shifted, this time to kiss her again. Toph responded to him, parting her lips slightly to allow him access to her mouth. The Shadowbender let his tongue run against her lower lip before he entered, their tongues immediately engaging in a war for dominance. Such was it always. Kuseron and her always fought for dominance of somethings. He flinched slightly when Toph grabbed him. He wished she could see at this moment, just so she could see his glare. He took a hand and slipped it under the covers, rubbing circles into her lower stomach. She squirmed. They had this fight for dominance all the time... No matter what they were doing.

Kuseron bit her lower lip, drawing away to only kiss her neck. She arched her back slightly, probably from the sensation... He stopped with his movements on her stomach, hooking his fingers underneath her underwear and tugging. She quietly helped him, kicking it off from her legs. Kuse moved his lips to her collarbone again, nipping at it as he began to slip a finger inside her. Toph let out a gasp. She never won at this. Well, she might later on in life but not now. He was too good. His wife dug her fingers into his back, she was probably relishing in the feeling just as much as he was. Hormones. They were still young, couldn't help it. They needed this feeling again.

Kuse sighed softly, leaning his head back down on her shoulder. _I feel old suddenly._ No kidding, he was still worn out from earlier that day. That evil spirit in him used a lot of energy. "Are you alright Kuse?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. Just a little exhausted still from earlier..." He replied.

His wife giggled slightly, like she used to giggle. It was a little schoolgirl giggle, well, as similar as it could get with it being Toph. She wiggled out from under him, lightly pushing him over. Kuse didn't really mind. "What do you know about this Spirit?" She asked, feeling for his boxers before pulling them down.

"Not much. Even Murmur-" He bit his lower lip as she took him in her hand. "Even Murmur doesn't know much about it. He suspects it came around during the eclipse as a protector spirit of the dark, but it got out of control." Toph huffed. She didn't like that answer apparently. "So nothing else really sticks out?" Kuse lifted his head slightly. Speaking of sticking out...

She could just keep doing that, the way her hand moved. Kuseron plopped his head back into the pillow. "Not really. When it comes out, I have no control. It blacks me out." He grumbled in response.

The next movement she made was beautiful. Her walls clamped down on him immediately... "Damn." He moaned. Kuseron slowly rolled them over, taking up his position. Toph drew him into a kiss as he began thrusting. This was a pleasure of heaven, or it was one of the many.

She responded with a small thrust of her own. He could tell he was getting the right spot. Toph moaned into his mouth. Kuseron bit her lower lip, sucking on it as he drew away. Toph gave a mew sort of sound as he pulled away from her lips. Chief of Police his ass. She could be reduced to this? He knew her weakness now. He went to nibbling on her neck, all in the same time, he kicked up his pace.

Kuseron felt her walls clinching around him. She had definitely been wanting this as bad as he had. Shadows began to pound into her. There it was... Her walls clamped around him in a rhythm. He, too, fell over the edge as he released. How long had it been? Right... 10 to 11 months, he hadn't felt such ecstasy for a while now. Kuseron kept himself propped up on his elbows the best he could. (I don't do smut, bare with me.) He silently fell on his side, letting out a heavy breathe. Toph curled into him with a smile...

Just as they were getting to sleep, the "alarm clock" started crying.

* * *

Ark felt awful. Being kept in one room, with only one table and a chair. That really sucked... He really hoped they would get here soon. He didn't want any charges pressed against him, so he had stayed here. He hadn't slept nuch, so he was most likely going to become a live wire soon. He could hear people outside, hopefully it was the Chief and Deputy. He had no idea that the Armadillo-Wolf had been the Deputy, if he did, he would have gone after someone else.

The worst part about this whole mess though, was the fact that they were married and they helped save the world. The book he had read on them didn't talk about Kuseron much, it mentioned his achievements and family, which was Councilman Sokka's wife, Suki...

Yesterday, when he had seen what had unfolded after he had appeared in The Police Station, after he saw what the Deputy did... How could one man, he presumed he was a nonbender, probably. How had killed all those men? He had reduced them to bones and blood. Ark was surely confused on his part. The door suddenly slammed open, he came to face a stony-faced Chief and scowling deputy.

Yay... Charges. He grumbled in thought. Deputy Shadow pulled out the chair across from him, placing an empty file down with his name on it. "Ark," The man's voice dripped with dislike. It was almost enough to amount to hatred. "All of this can be considered an accident you know?" He nodded in response. "I swear I didn't know you-" He was cut off when Shadow raised his hand.

"I know." He replied. "And that is why your charges," Beifong stepped in here. "Assaulting a Police Officer." She was angry still. Kuseron looked back at his wife with a smirk. "Toph luv, he didn't know." He replied to her angry comment. The Chief's nostrils flared but she stood down. "Your fine is 200."

Toph scoffed. "You're letting him off too easy. 500." She grumbled.

The Deputy stood and grabbed The Chief's arm, leaning in to whisper in her ear. Toph gave a huff, whispering back with an angry look on her face still. Ark watched the man step back, "Well Mr. Ark, it seems you will also be serving community service."

Ark sputtered. "B-But..."

Kuseron cut him off again. "By helping us." The Deputy didn't sit back down as he spoke. "You are what we need, another pair of eyes below. I can't always be down there, especially when there are problems here."

He slowly stood. "I can help, but... I-Is the pay good?" He asked hesitantly.

The Deputy shrugged. "It all depends. If you're good enough, than maybe you'll say on." Shadow walked over to him and extended his hand. "We got off on the wrong foot the last time, My name is Kuseron Shadow." Ark took his hand and shook it. "Ark." He replied.

The Deputy nodded, "We will still be expecting the fine."

Ark tipped his head. "Right." He walked over to where the door was, Chief Beifong opened the door with a swift slam against the wall. That was smart... He stepped out and heard the door close behind him with a force that only held anger. As soon as he began to be escorted away, he heard yelling.

* * *

Kuseron had planned on going to lunch, but apparently Toph was still angry... She turned her sightless gaze on him. "That's all you putting up against him? A 200 dollar fine and community work with us?" She took three steps forward her face merely inches from his. Arguments like this? They'd go poof soon. They couldn't fight. Well, he didn't exactly know what would happeb if they had a real fight. They only ever had small, tiny fights.

The Shadowbender sighed. "Don't be so stupid luv. He can do us good." He replied calmly.

Toph glared up at him still. "He almost got you killed yesterday!" She growled.

Kuseron held up his hands, "No, it's not his fault. The Man thought he was doing us a service, it shows something that half this team doesn't have."

Toph took a step back for a moment and they both spoke in unison. "They're lily livered cowards." His wife huffed before leaning into him.

"Guess your right." She grumbled.

"You guess?" He responded with an accompanied laugh. Toph lifted her head and kissed him. "You're right." She mused with a small smile on her face.

He kissed her back before he felt himself bodily pushed into the metal wall. Kuse grinned to himself. Always this way... Toph kissed his neck before their lips connected again, she would pull back slightly to speak but he cut half of those words off because he followed her. "He's ... Good addition... From the... He... not ... Scared." Kuseron paused.

Toph nibbled on his lower lip. "Ark, he will ..." He was confronted with another hungry kiss. "Help me out greatly ... Down there."

Let's just say they were late to lunch...

* * *

**Long Chapter.**


	7. Butterflies

**Chapter 7: Butterflies**

**OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! -pauses in the middle of eating the most delicious pie in the world- Right, erm, sorry. If you want to suggest anything, why not, I don't mind taking in people's ideas. -takes a quick bite of pie- Plus, this is kind of skipping ahead a few months, so don't be surprised when you read the part where- -noms on more pie and talks at the same time- So yeah. Enjoy this chapter.****  
**

**Oh and Free pie to the first person who gives me a wonderful idea for this story! :D**

**NightX: Yeah. Sorry bud, there is a reason that it has the M rating. Although, I'm under 18 and I still wrote that. Basically they were talking about Kotar and how the spirit might affect him. You really didn't miss much, unless you didn't read the rest of the chapter. I don't do smut either. I was really just half bored during that chapter and let my fingers type, so yeah... First smut writing ever. Yay... -sarcasm-**

**JtJ**

**P.S. There are more sketches on my dA account. Check them out! ^^**

* * *

Kuseron groaned. The workload kept getting bigger. He was just glad he had taken the day off... Toph had been able to sense his tiredness or something. The Shadowbender ran a hand through his hair. He was glad to have Ark on the team. He was doing well, brought back good information when he couldn't go down. Kuse could still go down, but he had the problems above too. Plus, he had training sessions with Toph in the afternoons now, since she wanted to get back into shape. She was still in great shape but he understood, after not being able to fight for almost a year, she needed to be back on her feet and as quick as ever. He took out the key to his house, quietly unlocking the door and opening it. Katara poked her head out of the living room. "Hello Kuse!" She called. The Shadowbender smiled at Katara. "Howdy. (WTF?) How's the kids?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

Shadows went straight for the living room, but on his way, he was tackled from behind. He fell forward with a grunt. Two loud laughs came from a top of him. It was Kya and Bumi. Kuseron lifted his head, staring at a bald-headed boy that was almost the spitting image of Aang. He grinned. "Hello Tenzin." The 2 year old blinked before walking over to him, sitting down in front of him. "Hi Shadow." The boy replied. Kya and Bumi scrambled off him so he could sit up. "How are my favorite godchildren today?" The three immediately tackled him, hugging him as tightly as they could. He laughed again, ruffling up Kya and Bumi's hair before they let him stand. "Children! Stop harassing your Godfather!" Katara called into the hallway.

Kuse was glad to see them. It was good to see how much they had grown. Kya was 6, Bumi was 5 and Tenzin was a two year old already. It was like yesterday that all of these children were babies. The Deputy stood, watching two of the three run off. Tenzin walked away calmly. The Shadowbender walked into the living room, the sight that met his eyes was a beautiful one. Bumi and Kya were playing with Lin, while Tenzin sat beside Kotar trying to teach him words. The two had grown over the last few months. Lin had sleek looking black hair, while Kotar had light lavender hair and some black streaks in it. The boy was a bit of an albino. Lin was a one year old, Kotar, only being a minute younger than Lin, was one as well. Kuseron looked over to Katara. "They don't seem to bother the little ones much." His friend looked over at him, "Oh no. I taught them the first day I babysat for you and Toph that these two weren't to be teated roughly." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't get to Parental on them. They deserve freedom, unlike the way you treated us..." He grinned at Katara's reaction. She shifted. "I was just trying to keep the Gaang safe! Especially with that third-eyed freak after us!" She retorted.

The Deputy laughed. The kids had stopped what they were doing. Then he was bombarded by Kya and Bumi. "Tell us a story!" He shook his head. Shadows walked over to his chair and sat down. "Maybe later Kiddos. I'm worn out from work." Kya and Bumi gave sounds of displeasure. They were two of the most hyper kids he had ever seen. "Katara?" Said person raised her head. "Where's Suki? I thought you invited her to come today." Katara shifted. "Suki sent a note saying she couldn't come because She and Sokka where going out for the day."

He nodded. "Right." He turned his attention to Tenzin and Kotar again. The boy smiled at his son. "Can you say Dad?" Tenzin asked. Kotar blinked his red eyes before opening his mouth. Katara sat down beside him. "Tenzin has been teach him a lot of words since he was about 15 months. Did you know Kotar knows how to say, 'I love you'?" Kuseron shook his head. "I'm afraid I didn't. Kotar's a quiet boy." He replied. Katara giggled. "Well at least it's not as bad as what Lin can say..." Kuse side glanced at her. "What?"

"She knows her mother's favorite lines now. 'Let's break some rules' and 'I am Melon Lord'..." Katara replied.

As if cue, Lin stood and said, "I am mewon word!" Kya and Bumi laughed. Lin was able to walk, she had been for the past two months but Kotar. He had yet to try to walk. He knew how to stand, but that's all he could do really. Unless the boy was hiding the talent. Kotar looked over at him. Kuseron gave a smile to his little boy. "C'mere Kotar." He hummed. The lavender-haired boy slowly pushed up onto his feet. "Okay..." He looked at Tenzin with a glare when the boy tried to help him. "...Dad."

Kuseron froze as he reached out. Two things in one... Kotar took a small step forward, carefully steadying himself before moving along again. He seemed pretty sure of himself. The Shadowbender felt tears prick his eyes. _Now I know._ He whispered in thought. _Now I really know what it's like to be a father..._ Kotar kept moving forward before he reached out to his father's outstretched hands. The boy began to wobble, Shadows slipped forward and caught him. There was a joyous smile on his face. "Kotar, I'm so proud of you." He whispered. The boy smiled at him, "I wuv you dad." Kotar replied. Kuseron hugged his little boy, the tears slipping from his eyes. Lin came marching over to him. "HEY!" She cried. She was a bit of an attention hog. Kuseron smirked at her. "C'mere, you too!" He pulled her into a small bear hug, holding his children lightly to his chest. _I'm never going to leave. Never abandon them. Never will I leave them..._ He kissed both of their cheeks. _I'm not going to be like my parents._

Lin giggled happily and hugged him with her little beefy arms. Kotar snuggled into him, smiling contently. They were suddenly all bombarded with extra kids, as Kya, Bumi and Tenzin joined them. Kuseron chuckled. A voice came from the hallway. "What's going on here?" It seemed Toph was off earlier than he had expected. He let Kotar and Lin go as they ran to their mother. "Mom!" They cried in unison. Toph bent down to hug them both. "Hello little ones." Kuseron stood and walked over to Toph. "Are you ready to go train?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah. You don't mind watching them for a little longer, do you Sugar queen?"

Katara sighed, picking up Lin. "Not at all, I was going to set them down for a nap before Kuseron got here." Deputy and Chief nodded together before turning, and walking to the door. "Kya! Bumi! NO!"

* * *

Kuseron huffed, sliding down off of Chiel. His Armadillo-wolf barked at him as he took Toph around the waist, pulling her down onto the ground. Toph kissed him lightly before taking a step away, metalbending her boots up and let out a sigh. "Earth! Dirt!" She looked extremely content. The Shadowbender chuckled. "You're glad I see." His wife looked back at him with a grin. "Why wouldn't I be happy? It's my element." Toph responded before spinning around and landing in her horse stance. "Shall we start?" She asked.

The Shadowbender rolled his eyes. "Straight to the point as always."

He sighed. "Give me a second." Shadows undid his metal armor, tossing the top aside. He would hate trying to work with that on. He had fought in it before, but this was different... It was training. Toph prepared herself, he prepared himself and summoned a sword from darkness. Basically, he pretended to be the bad guy and She was trying to fight him off. Kuseron launched himself forward, swinging his sword around towards Toph. She quickly raised a barrier of earth between the sword and her, getting ready to bend him into the air. Shadows pushed off the rock, flipping into the air and landing behind Toph. This was all just to enhance her again, bring her back up to speed with fighting.

Toph spun around, trying to kick him. He ducked under her leg and made a grab for her neck as if on malicious intent but she caught his arm, this time thrusting him back with a swift palm to the stomach. He rolled backwards and scowled. Toph stepped forward and moved her hands in a swift movement, bringing them to her sides as fists before thrusting them outwards. Kuseron saw it coming. He bent backwards, the solid square earth inches from his face. He scrambled backwards before beginning to dodge out of the way of flying rocks. She couldn't be that out of shape anymore. She was doing pretty well.

Kuseron stopped, fully stopping. He didn't even take a breathe... Toph stop. "Where did you go...?" She asked. He leapt into the air. "Try focusing on my heartbeat next time!" He flipped down, slamming his sword down by her feet. "You would have been dead." His wife laughed. "Whatever. Lets keep take a break." She mused. The Shadowbender shrugged. "All for it." He let his sword of darkness disappear and he began to walk over to Chiel. What exactly came next he was _not_ expecting... His wife suddenly rushed him from behind. Kuseron was thrown to the ground with a groan. He lifted his head. "Low blow Toph. Low blow." He muttered. She grinned at him, like a cat-owl. "Oops. I think I tripped."

Kuseron flashed up with vengeance. He ran forward, moving to kick her. She blocked him easily. He grinned though, using his leg, he wrapped it around her arm and he head butt her. Toph backed up with a low growl. Training could get dangerous with them. "I'm gonna knock you out(Only me and My editor will get this)." Toph grumbled. Kuseron shifted and flipped away from Toph as she summoned earth to send flying at him. Kuseron slipped left to right, ducking... However to get passed this. He slid forward under a large rock and slammed into Toph, flipping her over onto her back. She blew some of her bangs out of her sightless eyes and stayed where she was. "Ugh." She moaned. Kuseron sat down by her head and brushed her hair away from her face. Toph smiled at him.

"Break?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied and sat up.

They both stood and began to head for Chiel, who was resting under a tree. Kuseron felt good, worn out, but good... Toph was humming behind him as she walked. She was certainly happy. As they got close to Chiel, Toph tackled him down again. This time she wasn't standing either. She had thrown herself over him. The ground seemed to shake for a moment. Kuse opened his eyes. "What was that for?" He grumbled, annoyed. Toph lifted herself up, sightlessly looking back at a large rock. The Shadowbender blinked. "You didn't do that did you?"

Toph shook her head. "No. He did..." She pointed towards a figure in the distance.

Kuseron narrowed his eyes. Why would that person just randomly attack them? The Shadowbender stood and brushed himself off. "Did that person earthbend?" He asked.

He helped his wife up, who shook her head. "No... It's more like they threw it."

The Shadowbender pursed his lips. That was theoretically impossible... "C'mon. Why don't we just go ahead and get home?" She looked at him but shrugged. "Whatever. I'm worn out." Kuse snickered. Right, coming from the woman that he knew... "Are you getting old?" He questioned.

Toph lightly punched him. "Shut up."

* * *

**BLJuhewfpi;wahip;prgijoud;'[:H'[PKORNOTUHGIOSJW8UHOSIDZNIHL ... Just thought you ought to know.**


	8. Underground

**Chapter 8: Underground**

**You know, that last chapter made me cry... I'm serious guys. Don't judge me because I cried. It's just, I've never really had a solid family figure in my life for long. My 'rents have always moved around a lot, so I've never really had "family" bonding time with them. And writing the part between Kuseron and Kotar really made me cry because I have pictures of when I took my first steps but It wasn't my father who caught me in the end. It was a babysitter... And plus, the part where Kuse found his family is also based on my family life. So like I said, I base my characters off parts of myself. The times my family has been present in my life is short. They really don't care about me, so I can relate to Toph a lot. That's how I gradually warmed up to her after seeing her for the first time on A:TLA. Sorry. I'll end this sob story.  
**

******UPDATE: Go to my tumblr. If you don't have an account, you don't have to follow me, but I'd wish some of my fans out there would follow me! It'd be much appreciated! So then you guys could get excerpts and sketches faster! Already have two awesome followers that actually read my fanfics.**

**Enjoy,**

**JtJ**

* * *

Kuseron sighed. He was waiting for Ark to get his ass here. The Shadowbender planned on him and Ark going down together. They were going to infiltrate the Triple Threat triad's hideout. He stood, making his way over to the drawers that held his thief stuff. Shadows lifted his head, looking in mirror as a knock happened to ring around the room. "Come in." He said simply. The red-brown haired man poked his head in. The Deputy turned, looking back at him. "Good, you're finally here." Ark quietly made his way over to the seat by Kuseron's desk. "So what're we doing?" Kuseron pushed a file across the desk to Ark. "We're going after the three leaders of these triads that have started popping up. First, we're going to deal with Lightening Bolt Zolt."

Ark took the file. "So we're also going after Chao Zeu of the Red Monsoon Triad and Janjiu of the Agni Kai Triad..."

Kuseron nodded. "You go get ready, leave ahead of me and meet me at the crossroad." Kuseron ordered without a single breath. The Shadowbender turned as Ark stood and left. Now he just needed to get ready. He was expecting Toph to drop by, like she usually did before he left. He pulled out his makeup and brush, beginning to cover up his scar. Shadows suddenly felt a body press against his, leaning into him. He paused for a moment. "Are you going to say be safe?" He heard a small huff but she hugged him from behind. "I don't think I have to tell you that anymore." Kuseron finished up with covering his scar.

Toph muttered something into his back. "I still don't trust Ark."

The Shadowbender huffed. "You don't have to trust. I trust him though..."

He slipped away from her, closing the door of his bathroom behind him. He heard a low _thump, _Toph was leaning against the door probably. "How can you trust him? You don't even know what element he bends. He's half of a mystery."

Kuseron slipped out of his Deputy's suit, looking at himself in the mirror with a scowl. Scars of the past. He leaned into the door as well, pressing his head into the door. "I don't care..." He muttered. "I just really only care about your wellbeing, as well as our children." Kuse replied. His eyes traveled back to the mirror as he stared at himself. He took a step towards the sink and the mirror. He still had faint burn marks from when Azula had hit him with lightening. He had other scars from where he had been cut. He had plenty of scars. He turned his back to the mirror, eyes searching for the word. _Abomination_. It was still there but faint in color. Kuseron leaned on his sink, staring into the mirror.

"Hey Kuse...?" Toph called through the door.

The Shadowbender stayed silent, he narrowed his eyes as his mirrored self smirked at him. There was the darkness inside him. The thing that would end up killing everyone near him. The mirrored him lifted a hand. Kuse scowled. He was either dreaming or he was going insane. But then why was it reaching out to him? Shadows watched as the hand reached through the mirror, it did not seem to have any malicious intent but he didn't trust himself. He took a step back but when he did, his mirrored self grabbed him by his throat. The Deputy grabbed at the hand, as it began to choke him. "Kuse?" Toph asked again through the door. The Shadowbender glared at his self in the mirror. Those eyes... They weren't his. (I got this idea after watching a Soul Eater AMV)

He drew back his fist, the person in the mirror, that man that was not him... It began to climb from the mirror. He lashed out with his fist, he thought he would come in contact with something solid but instead, it was just glass that he felt as his fist dug into it and broke it. Kuse backed into the wall and glared at the broken mirror. _What the hell?_ Kuse looked aside as Toph pulled the door open, she looked aside to him. "What did you do?"

Shadows stood. "I broke the mirror by accident." He grumbled in response.

Toph frowned at him but backed out of the bathroom. He stood and ran water over his cuts on his hand. He'd be fine... There was no point in replacing the mirror, not if he ended up seeing that again. Shifting, he quickly changed into the rest of his clothing. He had to meet up with Ark. Moving back into his office, he looked aside at Toph, who took his hand. "Watch yourself down there. I have to go find the other Officers, we found that drug lab." Kuse kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Alright. Well watch your back too. I don't want to come home and find you high because you accidentally stepped on a needle." (Idk where this came from.) Toph did not wear full boots. The bottoms were taken off.

She glared at him. "Then be prepared." Toph walked out of his office, closing the door behind him. _I'm getting unstable with this spirit in me._ He grabbed his mask and a cigarette, opening his window before he dropped down, he lit the cigarette for a moment before taking a puff. Usually a smoke relaxed him. Ark would just have to wait for a moment longer. He leaned into the wall before removing it from his mouth, placing his mask on and putting the cigarette through the hole. He was glad his mask had a mouth. It helped him sometimes...

Darting down the alleyway, he made his way to the "building"... He climbed up the wall without much effort and made it to the top. He always did the same thing... Kuse narrowed his eyes. _Why are there reporters here?_ He didn't care, he flipped off the building, falling down into the sewers. He heard cries of distress and surprise as he fell past the reporters. It looked like they were coming down here. But why? He didn't give a fuck at the moment. Instead he ran on before skidding to a stop by Ark. He let out a puff of smoke from his mouth. "Ready?" He asked.

Ark looked aside to him with his grey eyes. "Yeah, what took you so long?"

"Reporters are coming down here, was wondering why." He replied.

Ark and him took off. They had little time to talk.

* * *

**This one is a bit short. I dunno. I'm tired today... FORGIVE ME! D:**


	9. Lightening Strike(Can't Finish it)

**Chapter 9: Lightning Strike**

**I have so many feels right now... T~T Sketchbook needs to be taken away from me.**

* * *

Kuseron and Ark had taken off. They didn't have time to run into reporters. They were running their own risk of coming down here. They had to find the Triple Threat Triad's hideout. "Last time I checked, they were on the western side of the Undercity." Ark muttered to him as they ran together. Kuseron nodded. "Then we'll head there first." They leapt over onto a rooftop, and ran across it, leaping onto another. It would take a while to get to the west side. Kuseron shifted as he ran, eyes on Ark.

Toph was right to say he was strange, different... He was much of a mystery. Kuse, though, felt like he could trust the man. Ark wasn't that bad. He was an asshole but Kuseron knew he had a softer side to him. Kuseron and Ark ducked under a few wooden beams before coming to a halt. They had to find which way to go... Ark stood up straight, his eyes were like hawk's when it came to spotting things out. "There." He lifted a hand, pointing to a few men who were walking together. Kuse narrowed his eyes. They were certainly different. Two black haired and one had brown hair. If he could only see there faces.

Kuseron nodded to Ark. "Let's follow after them."

They ran off again, Kuseron stuck to the shadows, like a thief. Ark was kind of out there and just showing himself to everyone. Well, whatever... He looked like a thug anyways. The Shadowbender flipped over onto another roof, before coming to the edge and stopping. Ark bent down beside him and stared down at the scene below.

"W-We were just trying to find the Armadillo-Wolf!" A Reporter.

_Those idiots._ One thug stepped forward and swung his hand around, hitting the Reporter across the face. Ark bunched up but Kuseron stopped him. "Don't." He stated simply. The grey-eyed man looked aside to him. "Why not?"

Kuse pointed to the reporters. "That." The group of men were dragging them away.

* * *

Lightning Bolt Zolt… The name stuck. As the leader of the Triple Threat Triad prepared to shoot lightning at his man, Kuseron knocked Ark aside. The Shadowbender was not going to lose a man on his watch! The lightning connected with his stomach, and he threw his head back. No sound escaped his mouth, he would not show weakness… The Shadowbender hit the ground on his knees.

Shadows watched the lightening arc through him. It was strange to watch. He only saw his hands, lightning was dancing between his fingers.

He saw his clothing, singed all the way through. "Just another scar." He whispered.

The Armadillo-Wolf felt the sash of his mask come undone. He did not stop the mask from falling, instead he let it hit the floor with a low _click_.

The Shadowbender pushed up onto his feet, glaring at the Reporters who had been captured. One reporter snapped out of his daze and took a quick photo of him for the newspaper…

He didn't care.

Zolt was staring at him. "H-How?"

Kuseron summoned a dagger, darkness swirling around him as he began to laugh. "It's all in the blood, in the soul and in the mind." A shadow had passed over his face, the only real change was the dark smirk on his face and his eyes, the pupils had shrunk.

* * *

Ark had been ready to take the lightning bolt, but the Deputy had pushed him aside. It all happened in a second… Ark had been expecting the Deputy to be dead… But he was sitting there. The Man didn't seem to care that the reporters knew who he was now. The booster pushed up onto his elbows slightly. Zolt seemed astonished.

He was too.

What was Kuseron Shadow?

* * *

**Guys, I'm sorry. My inspiration ran dry on this one. Thus it's shortness. I'll add in the fighting later when I can think...**


	10. Restoration

**Chapter 10: Restoration**

**Sorry guys, I can't add any fighting to 9... My mind keeps going blank and I just ****remembered that 9 is not my family's luckiest number ever. So yeah. I'm really sorry for the long wait too. Just enjoy this super long chapter. Plus, I'm sorry for the wait... I d k. Projects and everything. Stuff like that. **

**JtJ**

* * *

Ark stared at Kuseron. _What is he?_ What was he? The Deputy had survived a lightening bolt! The Booster thought he was the only one able to do that! He watched as the deputy spun the blade around in his hand. He seemed stronger suddenly. The Booster pushed up onto his feet. Ark could see something around the Deputy. Maybe he wasn't a nonbender? He couldn't be a nonbender. That dagger came from nowhere and there was some kind of element dancing around Kuseron. He slowly stood up, standing near the reporters who were whispering between each other.

"He's going to Shadowbend!" One muttered.

"Why didn't we notice it earlier?" Another asked.

Another was fretting like crazy. "Why did we come down here? Why didn't we notice that _he_ was the deputy!"

Ark blinked. A Shadowbender? That was what he was?

~O~O~

_He was pushed forward roughly. The Chief of Police was very angry... He should have known somehow! The Deputy and The Chief were married. Kuseron Shadow and Toph Beifong. They were a thing and he had gone and done something completely idiotic without complete knowledge. "How much further?" The Chief snapped at him._

_Ark stopped. "Just a little further." He replied. She pushed him aside and ran forward._

_"Kuseron!" Ark slowly made his way forward, the Metalbender officers following after him in a close distance. He saw no point in running._

_The Booster stopped mid-step. The Deputy was laying in the middle of a pile of bodies. He rolled up into a sitting position. "Hey Babe~"_

_Did the Deputy do this? Had he...? How? The Deputy was a nonbender wasn't he?_

_Ark watched as the Deputy made his way over to Toph Beifong. "Kuse... What happened here?" Ark saw something flitter away from the Deputy. He narrowed his grey eyes. It looked like a... Shadow? The Deputy put his head on his wife's shoulder. "I may have gone boom."_

_The Chief froze for a second before wrapping her arms around her husband. "Not again..."_

~O~O~

So he wasn't a nonbender... No he was something of a myth. He was like the Avatar. Ark watched as Kuseron began to run forward. He didn't seem to mind the fact that the thugs were in the way...

* * *

Kuseron felt great! He felt wonderful! The look on Zolt's face only made him throw back his head and laugh. It had been so long since he had felt this free! The Shadowbender rolled his head forward, grinning ear to ear. "Hey? You guys want to play a game?" Lightening Bolt Zolt seemed to be regaining his senses. Kuseron didn't care. He was feeling amazing. That lightening bolt had awoken something inside. That Spirit again, but he didn't seem to notice it. He was unstable nowadays. That was the gist of it all. Such a dark spirit. It brought out the worst in him...

Shadows darted forward, his hand grabbing around the staff of his scythe. He was going to destroy them. No...

He was going to annihilate them.

Kuse slammed into a group of benders before swinging his scythe around at them. They weren't going to win! They couldn't win against him... He would rip them apart! He leapt out of the way of blast of fire. Petty souls. He'd eat them alive. The Shadowbender landed behind a small bender. He spared no one. Swinging his scythe around, the shadowbender watched with dark glee as he cut through the man. He had tried to turn and hit him, but he was faster. This Spirit was strong. He was wrestling for control inside his own mind, but... Why not let it do this? It could kill everyone for him.

He wouldn't have to worry.

No, he would have to worry. He had to bring in Zolt... He had to keep the reporters safe. Ark was strong but he wasn't that good on defense. The man sometimes needed help as well. He narrowed his red eyes as two men, earthbenders ran forward slamming into the ground to try and hit him. Kuse flipped out of the way of the large rock wall that was sent at him and slammed into the two men, cutting them across the chest.

He saw Ark dart forward. The man was good. He began to ram into the crowd of Triple Threats like a battering ram. _Battering Ram?_ He smirked to himself. This was to keep his mind off of completely killing everyone. That would be a good nickname for the redhead. He ducked under a punch and sidestepped a kick. He was glad that Ark still had sense to help him even when he was... like this. Ark was mainly a puncher. The man was swinging like there was no tomorrow. Kuse let go of his scythe as he threw it forward.

The scythe dug into the back of a firebender. Kuse watched with glee as the blood began to well up around the scythe. He didn't go back to grab it. Instead, he flipped over a waterbender and spun around, slamming his fists into the man's stomach. No way he would allow anybody to get away.

_Just... Kill them... all._

Narrowing his crimson red eyes, he axehandled a man in the throat and sent him flying through the concrete wall.

"I told you all not to fuck with me!" Kuseron cried and flipped over onto his hands, spinning around to unleash the fury of the darkness. He watched as men were thrown back. He was wondering how he was still able to fight, after a lightening bolt like that. He had been so close to the aggressor. He should have passed out. He grunted to himself. No... Zolt wasn't as good as Azula had been. He spun around, roundhousing a man away from him before flipping back. Kuseron slammed a right hook into a firebender's face before getting a left hook into a earthbender's neck. He heard a crunch...

That didn't bother him anymore.

_Kill them! They deserve it!_

The Spirit... He grabbed his scythe as he was attacked from behind by firebenders. He spun, slicing through them like butter. They crumpled in a matter of seconds. Even as they took down people, Kuse just found that more were filling into their places. He took in a deep breath as he summoned spikes of darkness. He threw them forward with deadly accuracy.

Men fell but more just came forward...

He backed up to only back into Ark. The man was breathing hard but he was hardly scratched. Just like him...

Ark wasn't too terribly bad for being a nonbender. Sure, he was a jackass but he had that good to him. "Give up!" Zolt howled, he was farthest away. Kuseron snarled in anger. He felt the man he fought beside tense up in his own anger. "Why don't you fight like a real man Zolt!" Ark taunted the man. Zolt scowled at them but only jabbed a finger their way. "Kill them! I don't care how you do it!" The leader of the triad slammed his hand into the wall, palms smoking from the fact that he was close to firebending. "Rip them apart! Maim them! I don't give a fuck how you do it!" Lightening Bolt Zolt screeched.

Kuseron gave an annoyed look at him. "Not man enough I see, forgot your big boy pants at home?" He sneered.

Then Hell broke loose again.

Kuseron sent flying on his side. Ark kept knocking them out with his solid metal-like hands. Kuseron darted into the crowd, slashing and dicing and cutting. He ignored the blood that splattered onto his face, onto everywhere... He didn't care. He was going to get Zolt if it was the last thing he did. He grabbed a man and pulled back his fist, using darkness as an accelerant he slammed the man back without much force behind the punch. Darkness did everything for him. Shadows leapt into the air, pulling his fists together to only slam his fists into the ground when he landed. Darkness flew up from the ground, sending men flying away from him.

There was no stop. They could only move forward...

No reason to go back...

There was none once so ever.

_Finally..._

He accepted the spirit inside fully. It was all just to end this.

Kuseron scrunched up in sudden pain. It had never felt this way before... The Shadowbender groaned as the change began to happen. The darkness did like it always did. It hurled itself around him. He felt his feet leave the ground as he began to fully change. Kuse opened his mouth to yell. It was a terrible mistake. He shouldn't have let it.

Why did he show that sign of weakness to the spirit?

The Darkness covered him instantly, evening getting into his mouth as he tried to yell. No use.

_Shit..._

* * *

It touched the ground with a soft _thump_. Everything had gone incredibly quiet when it had happened... "What the hell happened?" It felt something prod it. The thing opened it's bright yellow eyes before gripping onto the hilt of a sword hand.

They wanted to play...

"W-What is t-t-that?"

It was everyone's worst nightmare. The Monster under the bed... It smirked suddenly and stood up straight, tail flicking to and fro as it drew back its sword and swung it. Darkness left the sword and it ran forward, slashing and cutting through people with both its claws and sword.

The Spirit stopped. It had cut a large path through the men... Red eyes gleaming, it spun back around and swung its sword in a wide arc, a wave of darkness launched itself forward and knocked men down with a rough blast to their chest.

The darkness receded from the Deputy...

* * *

Had something happened? The Spirit had suddenly just disappeared... Kuseron narrowed his eyes. He had no time to think about that. He darted forward. The crowd had begun to thin out. Nobody was taking the fallen men's place. He slipped into his stance. He had no time to think about that thing. He ran forward, why didn't they just all fall down? The Deputy blinked when things began to slow down.

_What? What is this? _Kuseron could visibly see everyone moving but ever so slowly... He felt his head begin to throb, some liquid dribbling from His nose. He brushed his hand under his nose and stared at the Liquid. It was blood. He felt himself change again. Except, he was still him. He was still the Deputy. He was just being shoved aside.

He fell back. He was sinking into darkness... The Deputy could see himself. He had gone wild. He felt cold and detached...

Kuseron let out a yell, hands of darkness gripping onto him and dragging him into the pool of darkness below.

Why wasn't this a dream...?

* * *

Ark was doing what he could. The Booster had to help the Depury. If he didn't that would be him failing his job and the man who had been gracious enough to induct him into the force as an Undercover Cop... He spun, throwing back at man with his metal plated fists. No point in giving a fuck with wha. Was happening to the Deputy as long as he was still fighting.

The Booster slammed a knife into one man and punched him into a group of benders. Ark gritted his teeth as a firebender tried to get him from behind. Ark jumped through the flames, he did not feel the pain. With his ability, nothing felt like it could touch him. It was there though. That was the truth. He slammed into the firebender, bashing in his head with a single swing.

Everything come to a stand sill though when The Deputy cried out. "What the fuck? What is that?" Some thugs cried out. Ark couldn't see properly. He didn't care. The Booster grabbed a thug and threw him into another thug. Ark could see that the thugs were thinning out. There were hardly anymore coming to join in on the fight. Ark sniffed as he was surrounded again.

They were outnumbered but He and Kuseron were powerful... They should have run when Kuseron had stood after that lightening bolt to the chest. Shifting, Ark grabbed his other knife and threw it forward at a man. It got him in between the eyes. He grabbed a thug and threw him into another before stopping when Kuseron flashed by him. He watched the Deputy in astonishment. The man had just... Ark felt the blood splatter across his face.

Shadows was just killing them all. No mercy...

The man had wiped out the men... All the thugs without breaking a sweat. The man had cuts and burns and other wounds, but he had just finished off everyone. "D-Deputy Shadows?" He asked hesitantly. The Shadowbender was leaning into his scythe. The man was covered in blood. "Deputy?" He asked again.

Kuseron turned his head towards him. Ark froze. Those eyes.

They held something dark. The man turned towards him and began to walk forward, a demented smirk on his face as he dragged his scythe along with him. Ark felt himself stop breathing. What was this? This wasn't the Deputy. Kuseron suddenly charged at him. Ark barely had time to jump out of the way. This wasn't his forte. "Deputy! Stop!" He cried as he landed.

The Deputy did stop, but that wasn't enough to make him actually stop. "..." His silence said it all. He was going to kill everyone.

Ark scowled. It looked like he was going to have to stop Kuseron. The Shadowbender darted at him again. Ark was ready this time, he ducked under a slash and slammed both of his fists into Kuse's jaw. Shadows stumbled backwards but came back at him, palm grabbing Ark by the neck before he threw him. Ark landed against the wall but ducked to the right as Kuseron tried to get him again.

He slammed his fist into Kuseron's side. He stumbled sideways. Ark took a quick survey of the room. Zolt was still alive... That was okay. Ark yelped, barely dodging away from the deranged Deputy. Kuseron followed him, slashing at him and throwing darkness at him. He had never fought the Deputy properly. He didn't know the man's style. He had to stop Kuseron somehow without killing him. Ark rolled away from Kuseron. He had to get in close and knock him out. It was the only way to do it. There was nothing he could pick up or throw, unless he decided to take a chunk out of the wall.

Ark ran forward at Kuseron and leapt over his scythe, knocking it from his hand. The scythe disappeared into thin air. Ark ducked but was caught by Kuseron's leg. He was quick. The Deputy had skills he didn't have. He was so used to just knocking his opponents down one by one, The Shadowbender was different. Ark managed to hit him again.

Ark hit him upside the head, hard enough to knock him out... The Deputy flew back and land on the floor. The deputy didn't get back up.

The Booster took a quick survey of the area. Zolt was gone. He had run off. He sighed to himself. The Reporters were cowering in a corner. "C'mon!" He called to them before picking up Deputy Shadows. He pulled the man over onto his shoulder, "Shit..." He muttered and began to make his way out of the Undercity.

* * *

Kuseron didn't know where he was. It was just an abyss of darkness. The Deputy was unsure of where he was. Was this place in the spirit world? Kuse rubbed his head, pain flashing through him. He certainly felt awful. This place was also cold, very frigid. Shadows stood up straight and looked for anything...

There was nothing here. Just a black void.

"Where am I?" He whispered to himself...

He began to walk forward, maybe if he went forward... Maybe there was a way out. Kuseron rubbed his neck. Why was he hurting so much? "I feel like shit." He grumbled, keeping his feet moving despite the feeling of his feet being dragged down. He felt like tons of weight was holding him down.

Wherever he was, it wasn't the spirit world...

It was something worse.

* * *

Ark made his way up to the station with a scowl. He knew what was going to come... Toph Beifong was not going to be happy with him. The Booster was followed behind by the reporters. They had accomplished nothing except for the fact that they had almost wiped out a triad. Zolt had managed to escape which really was bad, but the worse part... The Deputy in his arms. Ark entered the station with his eyes on the ground as he walked. He already heard the whispers flying and before long, he heard the Chief's angry yell. "Ark!" He looked back with a sigh. "Yes Chief?" He muttered.

Chief Beifong walked past him, heading for an interrogation room. He followed after her and readjusted the Deputy on his shoulder. He followed after the Chief. If he didn't, he'd have hell to reckon with. _I'm not getting out of this one..._ Entering the room, he laid the Deputy down on the table carefully. "What happened down there?" Toph asked, her sightless eyes blazing with a fire of hatred. Ark stepped out of her little grab area zone. He didn't want to be near her at the moment because she was sure to get angrier at his reply.

"Well, while fighting..." He paused with a quick look at the man on the table. Kuse seemed to move but he did not awake. "Zolt tried to shoot me with a lightening bolt but Deputy Shadows jumped in front of me..." He replied. Toph moved over to the table and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Get out. Just get out right now..." She muttered. "And get a officer to bring Katara here." She didn't move from her spot.

Ark nodded. "Right away..."

He did as he was told.

* * *

Kuseron groaned. He felt something cool on his stomach... The air felt different too. Shadows opened his eyes. He was back in the station? He went to move but a voice stopped him. "Hold up shadows." It was Katara's voice. He chuckled a bit. The woman he had known for half of his life looked down at him with a stern glare. "Didn't I say you needed to stop taking those lightening bolts?" She bended the water back into her pouch and glared at him. The Deputy sat up. "Well, it's not my fault. I was trying to protect people."

"Toph's been worried sick about you." Katara replied.

The Deputy stood up off the table and scowled a bit at the pain that ran through him. That lightening bolt had gotten to him. He knew he'd be fine but... "Damn." He grumbled as he walked towards his wife's office. He stopped outside when he heard yelling. His hearing wasn't that great at the moment and plus he was trying to hear through a solid metal door. Not a brilliant plan.

He slowly opened the door, only coming to see Toph yelling at Ark. His wife stopped mid-sentence and looked in his direction. "Kuse?" She whispered. The Shadowbender rubbed the side of his head, smiling slightly. "Toph... What did I say about chewing out _my _Officers?" He hoped the teasing would calm her down a bit. She looked back at Ark before pointing to the door. "Out." She growled.

He watched his officer walk out of the room before turning to his wife. She grabbed him and immediately pulled him into a hug. "How long have I been out?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Toph kissed his cheek. "An hour." She replied and stepped back from him. "Spirits, I hoped you were alright." Toph looked visibly worried again. Kuse reached forward and lifted her chin up.

"I'm fine Toph..." As if to proof his point, a sudden spasm of pain made him fall to the ground. His wife grabbed him and tried to steady him, to keep him from hurting himself anymore but it was a bit useless. "Shit! Katara!" She cried.

Kuse could see their friend run in and whip out her water again. "Hold him still." She commanded. The Shadowbender saw another figure run in and pin his legs down as Katara went to healing him again.

He blacked out.

* * *

"You sure he's alright this time Katara?" A Male voice. Shadows stirred a bit and gripped into the soft fabric beneath him. Was he home? "I'm sure Aang. He's strong but it looked like the lightening is still in his system." Aang was here? Someone grabbed his hand. Shadows managed to open his eyes a bit. Suki was sitting beside the bed with a frown. "Is Uncle Kuse going to be okay momma?" Her little boy... The Shadowbender tried to move. "Hold up Kuseron." Katara grumbled.

Kuseron looked over at her and Aang, only managing a small smirk. He didn't speak, he couldn't really do that. Shadows saw Toph enter with the kids. "How long is he going to be like this?" Katara looked at his wife with a frown.

"He's going to need to rest up for a while..." He tried to move again but pain made him stay still.

"How long?" Toph grumbled.

Kuseron tried to move but Katara's stern glare stopped him. "Three days at the most. Where he needs to stay in bed..."

He didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

Kuseron sighed. "I am fine Toph. I swear." He grumbled. His voice was off from the fact that the lightening bolt had really reached into him. Katara had done everything for him. Healed what she could, but said she couldn't fix his voice. Although, he didn't mind. It was only slightly scratchy and deeper. His wife had already put the kids to bed and was laying beside him. "No, you aren't. I can't risk you hurting yourself again while like this." She grumbled, carefully putting an arm around him. Kuseron moved into a slightly comfortable position and kissed her cheek.

Toph blushed slightly at the kiss and snuggled into him. The Shadowbender didn't know how long he'd have to suffer with this. He didn't want to stay in bed for three days straight. It was going to be a long time to him. Shadows closed his eyes with a frown. What had happened to him down there? He couldn't remember much from the fight in the Undercity. He was hurting from, he was going to be sore tomorrow. He already was.

At least he'd be able to see the kids... That was a bright side to this whole thing. Kotar and Lin were still growing. They were happy little kids. Katara and Suki kept them company with Bumi, Tenzin, Kai and Hakoda. Shadows closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

_I won't lose myself to this..._

* * *

**Well, this Chapter is done... I'll get onto the next one now.**


End file.
